The invention relates to a lock mechanism comprising pistons and a sliding rotor, in which the axial sliding of the rotor engages it with a control element of a lock and/or with an electric switch.
Such a lock mechanism offers the advantage that an attempt at forceful rotation of the rotor does not normally permit of driving the control element, as the rotor is not engaged therewith. However such a lock mechanism can be forced by shearing of the pistons, by applying a sufficient force, whereafter the rotor can slide and be brought into the axial engagement position.